Estando a tu lado
by kaitoewe
Summary: Len y Rin llevan una hermosa relación, hasta que se dan cuenta de qué... Averiguenlo :3


_**Bueno éste es un fic LenxRin lemon, fué la apuesta de un amigo T_T bueno espero que lo disfruten xD.**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece **_

_**lo escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos.**_

* * *

Una vez, el sol iluminaba la habitación de una chica rubia, hermosa, vestía con su pijama de ositos, pero unos fuertes golpes de su habitación le desperto, era su hermano.

-levantate que se no hará tarde para el colegio!- una voz furiosa se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-ya voy, ya voy- bufó la rubia mientras se levantaba, se alistó con su traje escolar y bajó su mochila con ella- que hay de desayunar oni-san?- se sentaba la pequeña en la silla.

-oni-san? No sé por que me llamas así, siendo novios- se cruzaba de brazos mientras le daba una taza de té.

-lo siento, me olvido ok?- comenzó a tomar su té pero la jalaron del brazo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Qu-Qué haces?- tartamudeo ella cojiendo su mochila para salir, sus mejillas se habían tornaron rojizas- debemos ir a la escuela- empujó al poco mayor para salir de la casa.

-No sé por que te quejas si se que te gusta- el rubio llevó su mano hasta el hombro de la joven.

-SI! pero nadie debe saber que somos novios o no verán como raro ¿recuerdas?- quitó la mano que se había posado en el hombro- nos podrían odiar por eso mínimo, por lo tanto no digas nada. ¿DE ACUERDO?- le gritó la joven recalcándole el mismo tema ya será por segunda vez.

-ya, ya entendí, pero no se vale¿ Y qué si lo saben?- la miró- incesto no crees?- hizo que la rubia se sonrojara pero desvió su mirada- pero si no quieres que nadie sepa podremos tener otras parejas-

-Pues sí, o no sé, depende, ¿Eso a tí te enoja?- preguntó la tierna y adorable haciendo pucheros-

-Me parece bien, además que está prohibida la relación de hermanos- miró las mejillas de la pequeña para morderle el oído.

-QUÉ EN LA CALLE NO- gritó la pequeña ruborizandose, alejandose más de su hermano mientras éste bufaba.

Llegaron a la escuela y se sentó en un asiento- _Aquí parece estar cómodo... A lado de la ventana- suspiraba la rubia en forma de alivio._

_-_Oye! tú, qué se supone que haces en mi asiento?- el peli rojo Akaito Shion se paró adelante de ella cruzándose de brazos- puedes salir de éste asiento?-

-Disculpa... Es que soy nueva.. Y... -la rubia miró a abajo sintiéndo culpa de algo que élla no sabía.

-uff... Qué no entiendes esa broma? Es la broma de sal de mi banco y tu me dices afuera hay uno pero bueno, tienes razón eres nueva- el peli rojo se sentó adelante, y se volteó para verla a los ojos- Oye que lindos ojos color miel tienes, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-g-gracias, soy Neru Akita- la joven le sonrió y sacó su celular-

-yo que tú no uso eso en clases ya que el profesor es muy pero muy estricto respecto a las reglas- el joven el sacó el celular de la mano dejándolo en el bolsillo- ya verás ésta escuela te gustará.

Sonó el timbre de entrada, todos entraron con caras desanimadas por que había empezado el colegio... Sin embargo a la rubia le llamó la atención dos niños rubios, ¿gemelos?

-Quienes son ellos?- le preguntó curiosa a Akaito shion.

-A él es mi hermano, Kaito Shion y su novia Miku Hatsune- dijo Akaito sonriéndole a la pareja mencionada.

-Ha... Hola, pero yo te hablaba de ellos de allí- Neru señaló a los Kagamine que estaban juntos sentados.

-Ha ellos, no sé se dice que es un misterio de que si es una pareja ya qué los ha...-

-Akaito Shion, cierre esa boca que tiene ya que es la única voz que se escucha- Kiyoteru entró al salón y se sentó en su silla-bien, bien chicos, hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, dejenme presentarles a Neru Akita... ¿Así te llamabas?-

-he... Hola...- su estado de animo supero el 100% de tímidad ya que todos tenían su mirada clavada en ella- ...-

-tiene unos muy lindos ojos-

-es fea no creo que tenga novio-

-ese cabello es igual al mío solo que rubio y tiene una coleta-

-solo sabe decir eso, valla información-

-ejeje, chicos, no critiquen todos fuimos nuevos alguna vez- dijo Kaito levántandose de su asiento en defensa- parece símpatica- Miku agarro el brazo de Kaito para que se vuelva a sentar.

-ésto es incómodo, ¿cierto NERU AKITA?- Akaito Shion, gritó su nombre así todos quedaban callados- ¿no?-

-dejénla en paz... Bueno hoy como es el primer día de clases les haré hacer algo sencillo, busquen la página 138 del libro del año pasado y hagan todos los ejercicios de las paginas 138 a las 150 ¿ESCUCHARON?- gritó el profesor anotando las páginas en la pizarra- Y EN GRUPO.

-SÍ-

-Oye, Akaito... ¿Puedo unirme contigo?- preguntó la joven mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-¿Acaso ya... te atraje bebé?-

-no-

-entonces está bien, sólo espérame- el color rojizo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa de la pareja Kaito Shion y Miku Hatsune- Oye Neru ven aquí haremos grupos con estos y los kagamine.

-Kagamine?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, los takamines, dale go go go!- decía Akaito mientras llevava su banco a donde estaban los otros reunidos-

Neru cogió su banco y lo llevó a lado de Akaito ya que era al único que ella conocía del salón- Hola... Yo soy Neru Akita- sonrió la pequeña.

-Ya lo habías dicho- dijo Akaito mirándola de reojo.

-Oye, no seas tan así, un gusto, yo soy Miku Hatsune, mi novio es Kaito shion, y ellos dos son los kagamine Rin y Len, no son hermanos.

-Ha... Pues que bueno, ¿entonces qué son?- preguntó neru

-novios- sonrió Kaito mirando a la joven recién nueva.

-Ha, hola-

* * *

**_Qué será lo qué seguirá con la relación de LenxRin o.o míralo en el siguiente capitúlo xD_**


End file.
